During the production of semiconductor devices, manufacturing equipment uses nozzles to dispense liquid chemicals onto semiconductor wafers. The manufacturing equipment may include devices, such as suckback valves, to prevent the liquids from continuously dripping onto the deck of the semiconductor manufacturing equipment or on the wafer. In the event that the suckback valve or other equipment fails to prevent dripping, the wafers produced by the manufacturing equipment may include corrosion or other defects.